utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Orion de SHOUT OUT (song)
|font color = white |track color = #FEDA77 |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki |previous = - |next = Top Star Revolution |current track = Orion de SHOUT OUT オリオンでSHOUT OUT }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE1000% アイドルソング 四ノ宮 那月 オリオンでSHOUT OUT |image = |kanji name = オリオンでSHOUT OUT |romaji name = Orion de SHOUT OUT |translation = SHOUT OUT in Orion |type = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song |artist = Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishow) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Kikuta Daisuke |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki']], sung by [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] who is voiced by ''Taniyama Kishow''. Lyrics English = Roughened shadow minds, driven almost to madness Who am I? Leading the dark moon! Pleasant dark wind, dazzling shining sky And yet I still yearn for the sunrise! Shadow and light, You and I, drawing closer Asking what’s real or fake Black? White? Why? Why? My heart shouts and sings, “Be a color that suits you!” Burning fiercely in the night sky, Orion! The flames of your heart, That’s the way it should be, and that’s how you should live! Good and evil andpompous talk should rely entirely on your own problems! Gemini syndrome! Warmth is empty, lips of evening Where is love? Hold me close until dawn! Angel lips that are mine alone Why is it hopeless? Devil heart Oh, the sweet scent of this fruit is overflowing! Desire, ambition, despair, hope… all of these, The pendulum swing between them must shine! Perhaps, both today and tomorrow, all along I’ve been lost, But doubt is the serious truth! A black hole that draws in all feelings, love and dreams also Unless I reach out for the things I want, they will soon disappear! Know the answer we’ve been fighting ourselves for! Release your dream! Maturing, growing stronger, boiling over, moving forward… Those eyes shout and sing, “Be a color that suits you!” Burning fiercely in the night sky, Orion! The flames of your heart, That’s the way it should be, and that’s how you should live! Just as I lament, I’ll continue searching through my doubts Gemini syndrome! Good and evil and pompous talk should rely entirely on your own problems! I’ll try believing in your dream!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = ZARA tsuita Shadow Minds　kurui souna hodo Who Am I?　michibiite　yami no tsuki yo kokochi ii Dark Wind　mabushikute Shining Sky soredemo asahi he to　kogareru kage to hikari　ore to omae　chikadzuiteku Real to Fake ga towareteru Black? White?　naze ka? naze ka? kokoro ga “rashikuiro yo” to SHAUTO shite utau yo tsuyoku moete iru yozora no ORION　annafuuni HAATO no honoo no omomuku mama　ikireba ii zenaku to gotaku narabe　nayami tsukuseba ii sa Gemini Syndrome nukumori ga Empty　yoi no kuchibiru yo Where Is ai?　dakishimete　yoake made o ore dake no Angel Lips naze IKEnai? Devil Heart kajitsu no kaori ga Uh　afureru yokubou　honmou　zetsubou　kibou　kono zenbu no furi haba aru hou ga kagayaku hazu tabun zutto　kyou mo asu mo mayou sa dakedo mayou koto wa HONKI no Trues omoi wo subete hikisukeru BURAKKU HOORU　koi mo yume mo hoshii mono wa te wo nobasa nakerya　MONO ni naranai futari no jibun tachi to tatakai kotae wo shire tokihanatte Your Dream michiru　tsunoru　tagiru　mukau　sono me wa “rashikuiro yo” to SHAUTO shite utau yo tsuyoku moete iru yozora no ORION　annafuuni HAATO no honoo no omomuku mama　ikireba ii nageku kurai ga choudo ii　sagashi tsudzukete madoe Gemini Syndrome zenaku to gotaku narabe　nayami tsukureba ii sa shinjite mite Your Dream |-| Kanji = ザラついたShadow minds　狂いそうなほど Who am I?　導いて　闇の月よ 心地いいDark wind　眩しくてShining sky それでも朝陽へと　こがれる 影と光　俺とお前　近づいてく RealとFakeが問われてる Black? White?　何故か?何故か?心が 「らしくいろよ」とシャウトして 唄うよ 強く燃えている夜空のオリオン　あんなふうに ハートの炎の赴くまま　生きればいい 善悪と御託ならべ　悩み尽くせばいいさ Gemini syndrome 温もりがEmpty　宵の唇よ Where is 愛?　抱きしめて　夜明けまでを 俺だけのAngel lips 何故イケない?Devil heart 果実の薫りがUh　溢れる 欲望　本望　絶望　希望　この全部の 振り幅ある方が輝くはず たぶんずっと　今日も明日も迷うさ だけど迷う事はホンキのTrues 想いをすべて引きつけるブラックホール　恋も夢も 欲しいものは手を伸ばさなけりゃ　モノにならない 二人の自分達と戦い答えを知れ 解き放ってYour dream 満ちる　募る　滾る　向かう　その瞳は 「らしくいろよ」とシャウトして唄うよ 強く燃えている夜空のオリオン　あんなふうに ハートの炎の赴くまま　生きればいい 嘆く位が丁度いい　探し続けて惑え Gemini syndrome 善悪と御託ならべ　悩み尽くせばいいさ 信じてみてYour dream歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Orion de SHOUT OUT |file link = }} |track name = Orion de SHOUT OUT (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for episode 06 in the anime Maji LOVE 1000% Maji LOVE 1000% Op. 06 Orion de SHOUT OUT and was sung by Taniyama Kishow in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000%. マジLOVELIVE1000% ライブレポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #FBC535}} Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% (songs)